Cristina Yang/Gallery
Promotional Photos Season 1 CristinaYangPromo1-1.jpg CristinaYangPromo1-2.jpg CristinaYangPromo1-4.jpg CristinaYangPromo1-3.JPG Season 2 CristinaPromo2-1.jpg CristinaPromo2-2.jpg CristinaPromo2-3.jpg CristinaPromo2-4.jpg Season 3 cristina-promo-3-1.jpg cristina-promo-3-2.jpg cristina-promo-3-3.jpg cristina-promo-3-4.jpg Season 4 GAS4CristinaYang9.jpg GAS4CristinaYang8.jpg GAS4CristinaYang7.jpg GAS4CristinaYang6.jpg GAS4CristinaYang5.jpg GAS4CristinaYang4.jpg GAS4CristinaYang3.jpg GAS4CristinaYang2.jpg GAS4CristinaYang1.jpg Season 5 Season 6 GAS6CristinaYang12.jpg GAS6CristinaYang11.jpg GAS6CristinaYang10.jpg GAS6CristinaYang9.jpg GAS6CristinaYang8.jpg GAS6CristinaYang7.jpg GAS6CristinaYang6.jpg GAS6CristinaYang5.jpg GAS6CristinaYang4.jpg GAS6CristinaYang3.jpg GAS6CristinaYang2.jpg GAS6CristinaYang1.jpg Season 7 CristinaYang1S7.jpg CristinaYang2S7.jpg CristinaYang3S7.jpg CristinaYang4S7.jpg CristinaYang5S7.jpg Season 8 Season 9 CristinaYangS9.jpg GAS9CristinaYang8.jpg GAS9CristinaYang7.jpg GAS9CristinaYang6.jpg GAS9CristinaYang5.jpg GAS9CristinaYang4.jpg GAS9CristinaYang3.jpg GAS9CristinaYang2.jpg Season 10 CristinaYangS10.jpg S10CristinaYang.jpg CristinaYangS102.jpg CristinaYangS103.jpg DerekShepherdS101.jpg CristinaYangS106.jpg CristinaYangS105.jpg CristinaYangS104.jpg Screenshots 101CristinaYang.png|A Hard Day's Night 102CristinaYang.png|The First Cut Is the Deepest 103CristinaYang.png|Winning a Battle, Losing the War 104CristinaYang.png|No Man's Land 105CristinaYang.png|Shake Your Groove Thing 106CristinaYang.png|If Tomorrow Never Comes 107CristinaYang.png|The Self-Destruct Button 108CristinaYang.png|Save Me 109CristinaYang.png|Who's Zoomin' Who? 201CristinaYang.png|Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head 202CristinaYang.png|Enough is Enough 203CristinaYang.png|Make Me Lose Control 204CristinaYang.png|Deny, Deny, Deny 205CristinaYang.png|Bring the Pain 206CristinaYang.png|Into You Like a Train 207CristinaYang.png|Something to Talk About 208CristinaYang.png|Let It Be 209CristinaYang.png|Thanks for the Memories 210CristinaYang.png|Much too Much 211CristinaYang.png|Owner of a Lonely Heart 212CristinaYang.png|Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer 213CristinaYang.png|Begin the Begin 214CristinaYang.png|Tell Me Sweet Little Lies 215CristinaYang.png|Break on Through 216CristinaYang.png|It's the End of the World 217CristinaYang.png|As We Know It 218CristinaYang.png|Yesterday 219CristinaYang.png|What Have I Done to Deserve This? 220CristinaYang.png|Band-Aid Covers the Bullet Hole 221CristinaYang.png|Superstition 222CristinaYang.png|The Name of the Game 223CristinaYang.png|Blues for Sister Someone 224CristinaYang.png|Damage Case 225CristinaYang.png|17 Seconds 226CristinaYang.png|Deterioration of the Fight or Flight Response 227CristinaYang.png|Losing My Religion 301CristinaYang.png|Time Has Come Today 302CristinaYang.png|I Am a Tree 303CristinaYang.png|Sometimes a Fantasy 304CristinaYang.png|What I Am 305CristinaYang.png|Oh, the Guilt 306CristinaYang.png|Let the Angels Commit 307CristinaYang.png|Where the Boys Are 308CristinaYang.png|Staring at the Sun 309CristinaYang.png|From a Whisper to a Scream 310CristinaYang.png|Don't Stand So Close to Me 311CristinaYang.png|Six Days, Part 1 312CristinaYang.png|Six Days, Part 2 313CristinaYang.png|Great Expectations 314CristinaYang.png|Wishin' and Hopin' 315CristinaYang.png|Walk on Water 316CristinaYang.png|Drowning on Dry Land 317CristinaYang.png|Some Kind of Miracle 318CristinaYang.png|Scars and Souvenirs 319CristinaYang.png|My Favorite Mistake 320CristinaYang.png|Time After Time 321CristinaYang.png|Desire 322CristinaYang.png|The Other Side of This Life, Part 1 323CristinaYang.png|The Other Side of This Life, Part 2 324CristinaYang.png|Testing 1-2-3 325CristinaYang.png|Didn't We Almost Have It All? 401CristinaYang.png|A Change is Gonna Come 402CristinaYang.png|Love/Addiction 403CristinaYang.png|Let the Truth Sting 404CristinaYang.png|The Heart of the Matter 405CristinaYang.png|Haunt You Every Day 406CristinaYang.png|Kung Fu Fighting 407CristinaYang.png|Physical Attraction... Chemical Reaction 408CristinaYang.png|Forever Young 409CristinaYang.png|Crash Into Me, Part 1 410CristinaYang.png|Crash Into Me, Part 2 411CristinaYang.png|Lay Your Hands on Me 412CristinaYang.png|Where the Wild Things Are 413CristinaYang.png|Piece of My Heart 414CristinaYang.png|The Becoming 415CristinaYang.png|Losing My Mind 416CristinaYang.png|Freedom, Part 1 417CristinaYang.png|Freedom, Part 2 501CristinaYang.png|Dream a Little Dream of Me, Part 1 502CristinaYang.png|Dream a Little Dream of Me, Part 2 503CristinaYang.png|Here Comes the Flood 504CristinaYang.png|Brave New World 505CristinaYang.png|There's No 'I' in Team 506CristinaYang.png|Life During Wartime 507CristinaYang.png|Rise Up 508CristinaYang.png|These Ties That Bind 509CristinaYang.png|In the Midnight Hour 510CristinaYang.png|All By Myself 511CristinaYang.png|Wish You Were Here 512CristinaYang.png|Sympathy for the Devil 513CristinaYang.png|Stairway to Heaven 514CristinaYang.png|Beat Your Heart Out 515CristinaYang.png|Before and After 516CristinaYang.png|An Honest Mistake 517CristinaYang.png|I Will Follow You Into the Dark 518CristinaYang.png|Stand By Me 519CristinaYang.png|Elevator Love Letter 520CristinaYang.png|Sweet Surrender 521CristinaYang.png|No Good at Saying Sorry (One More Chance) 522CristinaYang.png|What a Difference a Day Makes 523CristinaYang.png|Here's to Future Days 524CristinaYang.png|Now or Never 6x01CristinaYang.png|Good Mourning 6x02CristinaYang.png|Goodbye 6x03CristinaYang.png|I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me 6x04CristinaYang.png|Tainted Obligation 6x05CristinaYang.png|Invasion 6x06CristinaYang.png|I Saw What I Saw 6x07CristinaYang.png|Give Peace a Chance 6x08CristinaYang.png|Invest in Love 6x09CristinaYang.png|New History 6x10CristinaYang.png|Holidaze 6x11CristinaYang.png|Blink 6x12CristinaYang.png|I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked 6x13CristinaYang.png|State of Love and Trust 6x14CristinaYang.png|Valentine's Day Massacre 6x15CristinaYang.png|The Time Warp 6x16CristinaYang.png|Perfect Little Accident 6x17CristinaYang.png|Push 6x18CristinaYang.png|Suicide is Painless 6x19CristinaYang.png|Sympathy for the Parents 6x20CristinaYang.png|Hook, Line and Sinner 6x21CristinaYang.png|How Insensitive 6x22CristinaYang.png|Shiny Happy People 6x23CristinaYang.png|Sanctuary 6x24CristinaYang.png|Death and All His Friends 701CristinaYang.png|With You I'm Born Again 702CristinaYang.png|Shock to the System 7x03CristinaYang.png|Superfreak 704CristinaYang.png|Can't Fight Biology 705CristinaYang.png|Almost Grown 706CristinaYang.png|These Arms of Mine 7x07CristinaYang.png|That's Me Trying 7x08CristinaYang.png|Something's Gotta Give 7x09CristinaYang.png|Slow Night, So Long 7x10CristinaYang.png|Adrift and at Peace 7x11CristinaYang.png|Disarm 7x12CristinaYang.png|Start Me Up 7x13CristinaYang.png|Don't Deceive Me (Please Don't Go) 7x14CristinaYang.png|P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) 7x15CristinaYang.png|Golden Hour 716CristinaYang.png|Not Responsible 7x17CristinaYang.png|This is How We Do It 7x18CristinaYang.png|Song Beneath the Song 7x19CristinaYang.png|It's a Long Way Back 720CristinaYang.png|White Wedding 7x21CristinaYang.png|I Will Survive 7x22CristinaYang.png|Unaccompanied Minor 801CristinaYang.png|Free Falling 802CristinaYang.png|She's Gone 803CristinaYang.png|Take the Lead 804CristinaYang.png|What is It About Men 805CristinaYang.png|Love, Loss and Legacy 806CristinaYang.png|Poker Face 807CristinaYang.png|Put Me In, Coach 808CristinaYang.png|Heart-Shaped Box 809CristinaYang.png|Dark Was the Night 810CristinaYang.png|Suddenly 811CristinaYang.png|This Magic Moment 812CristinaYang.png|Hope for the Hopeless 813CristinaYang.png|If/Then 814CristinaYang.png|All You Need is Love 815CristinaYang.png|Have You Seen Me Lately? 816CristinaYang.png|If Only You Were Lonely 817CristinaYang.png|One Step Too Far 818CristinaYang.png|The Lion Sleeps Tonight 819CristinaYang.png|Support System 820CristinaYang.png|The Girl with No Name 821CristinaYang.png|Moment of Truth 822CristinaYang.png|Let the Bad Times Roll 823CristinaYang.png|Migration 8x24CristinaYang.png|Flight 9x01CristinaYang.png|Going, Going, Gone 9x02CristinaYang.png|Remember the Time 9x03CristinaYang.png|Love the One You're With 9x04CristinaYang.png|I Saw Her Standing There 9x05CristinaYang.png|Beautiful Doom 9x06CristinaYang.png|Second Opinion 9x07CristinaYang.png|I Was Made for Lovin' You 9x08CristinaYang.png|Love Turns You Upside Down 9x09CristinaYang.png|Run, Baby, Run 9x10CristinaYang.png|Things We Said Today 9x11CristinaYang.png|The End is the Beginning is the End 9x12CristinaYang.png|Walking on a Dream 9x13CristinaYang.png|Bad Blood 9x14CristinaYang.png|The Face of Change 9x15CristinaYang.png|Hard Bargain 9x16CristinaYang.png|This is Why We Fight 9x17CristinaYang.png|Transplant Wasteland 9x18CristinaYang.png|Idle Hands 9x19CristinaYang.png|Can't Fight This Feeling 9x20CristinaYang.png|She's Killing Me 9x21CristinaYang.png|Sleeping Monster 9x22CristinaYang.png|Do You Believe in Magic 9x23CristinaYang.png|Readiness is All 9x24CristinaYang.png|Perfect Storm 10x01CristinaYang.png|Seal Our Fate 10x02CristinaYang.png|I Want You With Me 10x03CristinaYang.png|Everybody's Crying Mercy 10x04CristinaYang.png|Puttin' on the Ritz 10x05CristinaYang.png|I Bet It Stung 10x06CristinaYang.png|Map of You 10x07CristinaYang.png|Thriller 10x08CristinaYang.png|Two Against One 10x09CristinaYang.png|Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word 10x10CristinaYang.png|Somebody That I Used to Know 10x11CristinaYang.png|Man on the Moon 10x12CristinaYang.png|Get Up, Stand Up 10x13CristinaYang.png|Take It Back 10x14CristinaYang.png|You've Got to Hide Your Love Away 10x15CristinaYang.png|Throwing it All Away 10x16CristinaYang.png|We Gotta Get Out of This Place Episode Stills Season 1 101-3.jpg 101-5.jpg 101-7.jpg 104-6.jpg 1x01-14.jpg 1x01-18.jpg 1x01-26.jpg 101-4.jpg 102-3.jpg 102-5.jpg 102-6.jpg 1x03-1.jpg 1x03-2.jpg 106-4.jpg 106-7.jpg 107-6.jpg 107-8.jpg 107-9.jpg 108-6.jpg 109-5.jpg Season 2 201-9.jpg 2x06-4.jpg 2x06-11.jpg 2x07-2.jpg 2x07-3.jpg 2x07-4.jpg 2x08-2.jpg 2x08-5.jpg 2x08-7.jpg 2x08-8.jpg 2x08-9.jpg 2x11-1.JPG 2x11-2.JPG 2x11-3.JPG 2x11-5.JPG 2x11-6.JPG 2x14-4.JPG 2x16-9.JPG 2x16-10.JPG 2x16-12.JPG 2x17-6.JPG 2x18-3.JPG 2x18-4.JPG 2x18-5.JPG 2x24-1.jpg 2x24-6.jpg 2x26-2.jpg 2x26-3.jpg 2x26-5.jpg Season 3 3x01-2.jpg 3x01-5.jpg 3x01-6.jpg 3x02-14.jpg 3x02-15.jpg 3x02-16.jpg 3x02-22.jpg 3x02-25.jpg 3x03-13.jpg 3x03-14.jpg 3x03-15.jpg 3x05-2.jpg 3x05-7.jpg 3x06-1.jpg 3x06-12.jpg 3x06-15.jpg 3x06-17.jpg 3x09-01.jpg 3x09-2.jpg 3x09-3.jpg 3x09-4.jpg 3x09-5.jpg 3x09-7.jpg 3x09-8.jpg 3x09-10.jpg 3x09-11.jpg 3x09-19.jpg 3x11-13.jpg 3x11-14.jpg 3x11-15.jpg 3x11-17.jpg 3x11-18.jpg 3x11-19.jpg 3x12-8.jpg 3x12-9.jpg 3x13-17.jpg 3x13-19.jpg 3x13-20.jpg 3x13-22.jpg 3x13-23.jpg 3x13-28.jpg 3x13-29.jpg 3x13-30.jpg 3x13-38.jpg 3x13-40.jpg 3x14-6.jpg 3x14-7.jpg 3x14-9.jpg 3x14-13.jpg 3x14-14.jpg 3x14-15.jpg 3x15-1.jpg 3x15-2.jpg 3x15-3.jpg 3x15-4.jpg 3x15-8.jpg 3x15-10.jpg 3x15-11.jpg 3x15-16.jpg 3x15-19.jpg 3x18-20.jpg 3x18-19.jpg 3x18-18.jpg 3x18-17.jpg 3x18-16.jpg 3x18-15.jpg 3x18-12.jpg 3x18-11.jpg 3x18-9.jpg 3x20-24.jpg 3x20-23.jpg 3x20-22.jpg 3x20-21.jpg 3x20-18.jpg 3x20-15.jpg 3x20-7.jpg 3x20-6.jpg 3x20-5.jpg 3x21-27.jpg 3x21-25.jpg 3x21-19.jpg 3x21-18.jpg 3x21-17.jpg 3x21-12.jpg 3x21-11.jpg 3x21-10.jpg 3x21-1.jpg Season 4 Season 5 5.04-bravenewworld.jpg 5x04-2.png 5x04-3.png 5x04-12.png 5x04-13.png 5x04-16.png 5x04-17.png 5x04-19.png 5x04-20.png 5x04-23.png 5x04-24.png 5x04-26.jpg 5x04-28.jpg 5x04-28.jpg 5x04-32.jpg 5x04-34.jpg 5x04-39.jpg 5x04-43.jpg 5x04-49.jpg 5x04-51.jpg 5x04-52.jpg 5.05-theresnoiinteam.jpg 5x05-3.png 5x05-4.png 5x05-7.png 5x05-9.png 5x05-10.png 5x05-17.png 5x05-19.png 5x05-25.jpg 5x05-36.jpg 5x05-27.jpg 5x05-29.jpg 5x05-35.jpg 5x05-38.jpg 5x05-39.jpg 5x05-40.jpg 5x06-14.png 5x06-18.jpg 5x06-19.jpg 5x07-4.png 5x07-5.png 5x07-14.png 5x07-16.png Ties that bind.jpg Mer&Sadie.jpg 5x08-8.png 5x08-9.png 5x08-10.png 5x08-32.jpg 5x08-33.jpg 5x08-34.jpg 5x08-35.jpg 5x08-36.jpg 5x08-38.jpg 5x08-39.jpg 5x08-58.jpg 5x08-64.jpg 5.09-inthemightnighthour.jpg 5x09-1.png 5x09-2.png 5x09-6.png 5x09-9.png 5x09-11.jpg 5x09-12.jpg 5x09-13.jpg 5x10-4.png 5.11-wishyouwerehere.jpg 5x11-1.png 5x11-4.png 5x12-11.jpg 5x13-3.png 5x13-4.png 5x13-5.png 5x14-7.jpg 5x16-6.png 5x17-17.jpg 5x17-2.png 5x17-1.png 5x18-16.jpg 5x18-15.jpg 5x18-6.jpg 5x18-21.jpg 5x18-23.jpg 5x19-5.png 5x19-1.png 5x22-3.png 5x22-25.jpg 5x22-77.jpg 5x22-70.jpg 5x22-66.jpg 5x22-83.jpg 5x22-86.jpg 5x23-5.png 5x23-9.jpg 5x23-12.jpg 5x23-17.jpg 5x23-19.jpg 5x23-22.jpg 5x23-31.jpg 5x24-59.jpg 5x24-40.jpg 5x24-35.jpg 5x24-34.jpg 5x24-18.jpg 5x24-1.png Season 6 6x01-5.png 6x01-10.png 6x01-16.jpg 6x01-19.jpg 6x01-20.jpg 6x02-7.jpg 6x02-11.jpg 6x02-16.jpg 6x02-17.jpg 6x03Cristinaplaysball.jpg 6x03-3.png 6x03-5.png 6x03-8.png 6x03-9.png 6x03-10.png 6x03-12.png 6x03-14.png 6x03-16.jpg 6x04-8.png 6x04-10.jpg 6x04-13.jpg 6x05-7.png 6x06-10.png 6x06-8.png 6x07-1.png 6x07-16.jpg 6x07-13.jpg 6x07-5.png 6x07-4.png 6x07-2.png 6x08-19.jpg 6x08-18.jpg 6x08-7.png 6x08-25.jpg 6x08-29.jpg 6x08-30.jpg 6x09-6.png Holidaze.jpg 6x10H-8.png 6x11-12.png 6x11-13.png 6x11-14.jpg 6x11-18.jpg 6x11-20.jpg Loveandtrust.jpg 6x13-11.png 6x13-16.jpg 6x13-17.jpg 6x16-11.jpg 6x16-15.jpg 6x16-16.jpg 6x16-18.jpg 6x16-20.jpg 6x16-24.jpg 6x16-26.jpg 6x16-28.jpg 6x20-4.png 6x20-7.png 6x21-18.png 6x21-23.jpg 6x21-25.jpg 6x23-7.png 6x24-21.jpg 6x24-24.jpg 6x24-26.jpg Season 7 7x01-7.png 7x01-8.png 7x01-9.png 7x01-10.png 7x01-15.png 7x01-17.jpg 7x01-18.jpg 7x01-24.jpg 7x01-26.jpg 7x01-27.jpg 7x01-28.jpg 7x01-33.jpg 7x01-34.jpg 7x01-35.jpg 7x01-36.jpg 7x01-37.jpg 7x01-39.jpg 7x01-41.jpg 7x01-43.jpg 7x01-44.jpg 7x02-1.png 7x02-2.png 7x02-3.png 7x02-4.png 7x02-13.jpg 7x02-15.jpg 7x02-17.jpg 7x02-21.jpg 7x03-16.jpg 7x04-1.png 7x04-2.png 7x04-3.png 7x04-7.png 7x04-8.png 7x04-10.png 7x04-13.jpg Biology.jpg Slownightsolong.png 7x09-10.png 7x09-7.png 7x09-6.png 7x09-20.jpg 7x09-21.jpg 7x09-22.jpg 7x10-13.jpg 7x10-10.png 7x10-6.png 7x10-4.png 7x10-18.jpg 7x10-20.jpg 7x10-21.jpg 7x14-7.png 7x14-4.png 7x14-18.jpg 7x15-3.png Goldenhour.jpg 7x15-10.jpg 7x17-14.jpg 7x17-12.png 7x17-11.png 7x17-9.png 7x17-7.png 7x17-6.png 7x17-3.png 7x17-20.jpg 7x17-22.jpg 7x18-4.jpg 7x18-10.jpg Itsalongwayback.jpg 7x19-1.png 7x19-2.png 7x19-3.png 7x20-4.png 7x21-17.jpg 7x21-16.jpg 7x21-14.jpg 7x21-11.png 7x21-7.png 7x21-23.jpg UnaccompaniedMinor.jpg 7x22-4.png Season 8 Freefalling.jpg 8x01-1.png 8x01-19.jpg 8x01-12.jpg 8x01-9.jpg 8x01-8.jpg 8x01-30.jpg 8x02-10.png 8x02-8.png 8x02-7.png 8x02-14.jpg 8x01-4.png Takethelead.jpg 8x03-5.png 8x03-8.jpg 8x04-17.jpg 8x04-18.jpg 8x07-8.png 8x07-12.jpg 8x07-15.jpg 8x07-22.jpg 8x07-34.jpg 8x11-3.png 8x11-5.png 8x11-7.png 8x13-14.png 8x13-16.png 8x13-18.png 8x13-25.jpg 8x13-28.jpg Onesteptoofar.jpg 8x17-7.png 8x17-8.png 8x17-9.png 8x17-11.png 8x17-12.png 8x17-19.jpg 8x19-1.png 8x19-7.png Cristina-and-meredith-pic 200x221.jpg 8x21-2.png 8x21-4.png 8x21-5.png 8x23-1.png 8x23-4.png 8x23-5.png 4grey-s-anatomy--epi.jpg 8x23-15.png 8x23-20.png 8x23-24.jpg 8x23-29.jpg 8x23-30.jpg 8x24-10.jpg 8x24-21.jpg 8x24-23.jpg 8x24-26.jpg 8x24-27.jpg 8x24-29.jpg 8x24-30.jpg 8x24-31.jpg 8x24-32.jpg 8x24-33.jpg 8x24-38.jpg 8x24-40.jpg 8x24-49.jpg 8x24-50.jpg 8x24-51.jpg 8x24-53.jpg 8x24-54.jpg 8x24-56.jpg 8x24-58.jpg 8x24-59.jpg Season 9 9x02-1.jpg 9x02-16.jpg 9x02-28.jpg 9x02-30.jpg 9x02-6.jpg 9x02-8.jpg 9x03-0.jpg 9x03-1.jpg 9x03-2.jpg 9x03-5.jpg 9x03-6.jpg 9x03-7.jpg 9x03-7.jpg 9x06-10.jpg 9x06-12.jpg 9x06-14.jpg 9x06-2.jpg 9x06-3.jpg 9x06-5.jpg 9x06-6.jpg 9x06-7.jpg 9x06-8.jpg 9x06-9.jpg 9x07-12.jpg 9x07-13.jpg 9x07-2.jpg 9x07-4.jpg 9x07-5.jpg 9x07-7.jpg 9x07-9.jpg 9x08-16.jpg 9x08-20.jpg 9x08-6.jpg 9x10-3.jpg 9x11-1.jpg 9x11-11.jpg 9x11-12.jpg 9x11-16.jpg 9x11-17.jpg 9x11-19.jpg 9X11-3.jpg 9x11-4.jpg 9x11-9.jpg 9x12-14.jpg 9x12-2.jpg 9x12-3.jpg 9x15-9.jpg 9x16-11.jpg 9x16-5.jpg 9x16-6.jpg 9x17-4.jpg 9x17-6.jpg 9x17new-7.jpg 9x18-1.jpg 9x18-16.jpg 918Promo5.jpg 919Promo2.jpg 920Promo13.jpg 920Promo14.jpg 920Promo15.jpg 920Promo17.jpg 920Promo18.jpg 920Promo19.jpg 920Promo20.jpg 920Promo21.jpg 920Promo3.jpg 920Promo4.jpg 920Promo11.jpg 9x22-12new.jpg 9x23-20.jpg 9x23-21.jpg 9x23-31.jpg 923Promo12.jpg 923Promo16.jpg 923Promo3.jpg 923Promo5.jpg 923Promo8.jpg 9x24-8.jpg Season 10 10x03-12.jpg 10x03-11.jpg 10x03-9.jpg 10x03-6.jpg 10x03-5.jpg 10x03-4.jpg 10x03-3.jpg 10x04-6.jpg 10x04-5.jpg 10x04-15.jpg 10x04-16.jpg 10x04-26.jpg 10x04-24.jpg 10x10-12.jpg 10x10-18.jpg 10x10-19.jpg 10x11-9.jpg 10x12-24.jpg 10x12-26.jpg 10x12-28.jpg 10x14-5.jpg 10x14-6.jpg 10x14-11.jpg 10x17-9.jpg 10x17-12.jpg 10x17-13.jpg 10x17-14.jpg 10x17-15.jpg 10x17-16.jpg 10x17-18.jpg 10x17-19.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Images (Cristina Yang) Category:Images (Grey's Anatomy)